


Amen

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Loss of Faith, Prayer, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had learned early on that prayers weren’t meant to be answered. Prayers... Prayers were tiny tombstones in the graveyard of the mind, rotting corpses of ideas and hopes and dreams meticulously buried in the faithful and haphazardly left to die in the faithless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amen

_O Prince of the Heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world for the ruin of our souls._

 

Michael hears every single prayer of every human and every angel. It drives him mad.

 

He’d learned early on that prayers weren’t meant to be answered. Prayers... Prayers were tiny tombstones in the graveyard of the mind, rotting corpses of ideas and hopes and dreams meticulously buried in the faithful and haphazardly left to die in the faithless.

 

Michael is one of the faithless. He doesn’t dispute the existence of himself or his brethren, of course, and he doesn’t doubt the existence of God because he still remembers walking in His presence and seeing His face and hearing His voice many eons ago. But he does doubt his Father’s mercy, and His kindness, and His sanity.

 

Michael knows that God exists, and he also knows that He doesn’t care. He sits at the edge of the world and starts to pray. _Dear God, stop me._

 

The sky doesn’t split open. The ground doesn’t quake. The seas don’t rise.

 

_I’m going to do it. I’m going to destroy the world. I will, Father, if you don’t stop me right here, right now._

 

The world remains still and silent.

 

_So be it._

 


End file.
